custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
It Takes Two with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
'''It Takes Two with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version) '''is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video in July 4, 1991. Plot Barney & his friends, tells Sean Abel that Wedding for Anna Minor. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: David Voss) (debut) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Anna Minor (Hannah Stanley/Jennifer Brie Johnson) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Helen (Tessa Ludwick) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Andrew (Robert Lundquist) * Benny (John Mountford) * Dolores (Mary Kate Olsen) * Sharon (Ashley Olsen) * Diane Barrows (Kirstie Alley) * Roger Callaway (Steve Guttenberg) * Vincenzo (Philip Bosco) * Clarice Kensington (Jane Sibbett) Additional Cast * Carmen (Michelle Grisom) * Frankie (Desmond Robertson) * Tiny (Tiny Mills) * Patty (Shanelle Henry) * Anthony (Anthony Aiello) * Wanda (La Tonya Borsay) * Michelle (Michelle Lonsdale-Smith) * Jerry (Sean Orr) * Emily (Elizabeth Walsh) Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day # Rig a Jig Jig # Being Together # Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here # We Are Barney & the Backyard Gang # BJ’s Song # Baby Bop street dance # Friends and Family # The Wedding Song # London Bridge is Falling Down # I Love You Trivia * Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1991-1993 costume. * The first appearance of B.J. in the Barney franchise. This also marks the first appearance of the 1991-1993 Season 1-2 costume. This costume came out in January 1991. * Jeffrey wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Be a Friend". * Amy wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Jason wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Sense Sational-Day". * Tina wears the same blue jean vest over a yellow shirt that Kristen wears in "Is Everybody Happy?". Red Pants, white socks and Light Blue sneakers. She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears the same clothes from "Hola Mexico". and the same hairstyle from "Waiting for Santa". * Helen wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Imaginary Treasure". * Kathy wears the same clothes from "Home Sweet Homes". and the same hairstyle from "My Family's Just Right For Me". * Min wears the same clothes when she singing "The Children Cry Hosanna". from "The Donut Man: The Resurrection Celebration". and the same hairstyle from "Caring Means Sharing". * Shawn wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Room for Everyone". * Tosha wears the same clothes from "Red, Blue & Circles Too". and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". * Kenneth wears the same clothes in "On the Move". * Juan wears the same clothes in "If the Shoe Fits". * Derek wears the same clothes from "Hi, Neighbor!". and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert "(original)". * Andrew wear the same sylvester shirt, black shorts and Green Sneakers. he also wears the hairstyle of Commercial for "All Ears Blue". from Blue's Big Musical Movie. * Benny wears the same clothes from "Piano Roll Blues". * Dolores wear the same Green Blouse and purple skirt and Mary Jane Shoes, She also wears the same hairstyle from "The Case of Volcano Mystery". * Sharon wear the same Blue Blouse and Orange skirt and Mary Jane Shoes, She also wears the same hairstyle from "The Case of the Thorn Mansion". Gallery Barney Toy.jpg